


Bend the Rules

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, Multi, OT5, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Zayn Didn't Leave One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Nialler's gone... Or is he? And whose fault is it really?
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	Bend the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big White Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832075) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



> Heavily, inspired by the Niall Horan song of the same name. 
> 
> I am working on another possibly multi-chaptered 1D fic, so lmk in the comments if you want to hear more about that!

“I just wanted to call and uh-”

“Say I missed you, I guess.” 

“I bet you’re curled up on the sofa in Zayn’s lap. I’m glad Li made us move the one at home, to in front of the fireplace. I’m pretty sure it was - is your favorite place in the entire house.”

“I heard from Grimmy that you all settled on a date to mate. Ironic that you picked my birthday.” _ He says you hesitate when you list off your pack members and reach my name.  _

_ I don’t think it's a lie that you, maybe don’t love me as much as you used to. I just think part of the truth is that you fell for three other alphas that I fell for too.  _

“I think your heart got too big to handle so you wanted to cut a part of it off.” _ I feel like my emotions bleed off my skin and it drives the people around me crazy.  _

_ Or maybe that's me.  _

“I guess I called because I don’t know what to do.” 

_ The smaller omega pushing him away. His refusal to help him with his hair.  _

_ Liam snapping at them because they won’t sit still.  _

_ Harry mentioned that maybe time apart would do them good.  _

_ The separate hotel room just for him.  _

_ Finding Paul and asking for a bunk on the crew bus, so he wouldn’t have to sleep in the big pack beds alone.  _

_ Zayn cuddling him. Then being pushed aside because HE had an issue and ONLY Zayn could fix it.  _

A laugh through the phone. 

_ Nialler, who’s making you laugh. What joke did they tell. I can make it funnier.  _

The glass tumbler in his hand shook with the force of his hand. 

“Maybe try to sleep. Might be a better medicine for now.” Harry’s voice, shadows across the table. 

“I thought I could bend the rules and get away with it.” Louis sighs and picks at the label of the whiskey on the table. 

“All I got away with was leaving out the truth, and the guilt of driving him away.” 

“He might still call again.” Harry’s hand stretches across the table, palm up in invitation. 

“We don’t have any proof that he has any reason to come back! I drove him away.” Louis’ voice is cracking at how forcefully he’s yelling and after having only used his voice a handful of times during the three week break. 

“Feel like I’m going crazy.” Liam whispered into Zayn’s neck. 

“I don’t know what to do. I want to bring him back. I think he would come back -” Zayn twisted in the sheets to face his first alpha. 

“But he needs to come back of his own accord.” Zayn nodded at Liam’s intuition. 

“Lou technically didn’t break any of the rules. But he bent them and hurt Nialler.” The brunet’s voice dropped low and his breath puffed against Zayn’s collarbone. 

“Rest easy, love, we’ll continue in the morning. I’ll see if I can get baby alpha and LouLou back here.” Zayn slipped out of Liam’s grasp. 

“Ready for bed, little one?” Zayn slipped up behind Louis' chair and his hands landed on his shoulders. 

“I guess.” The omega’s face turned to bury itself in Zayn’s stomach. 

“Okay?” Zayn mouthed at Harry, who nodded in response. 

“We will check again in the morning. I promise.” Zayn pulled the sheets over his first and second alphas and his baby omega, after tucking himself in behind Louis.

  
  
  


“Why do you think he won’t come back.” Harry’s voice sounded through the microphone. 

“Because I hurt him. He deserves better than me. If he comes back and wants me to leave I will.”

“No you will not-” Harry broke into the stream of thoughts. 

“Not the point. It’s my fault. Why hasn’t Zee kicked me out and chased him?” Louis’ voice cracked on the last word. 

“Because I love him. That’s the truth. I love him and I want him back. I was jealous of you all because you get to love him openly so I thought if I could keep you away from him, he would leave and my feelings would stop and I wouldn’t have to hide  _ that  _ like I did my presentation at the beginning of the band.”

Niall’s fingers curled into the sheets of his bunk. Trying to keep quiet so that Lou wasn’t aware he was hearing all of it. 

“And if he loved you back?” Z’s voice broke Niall’s train of thought to the shattered pack. 

“I would woo him and beg and plead for him to forgive me. I would do anything to even be his friend again.” Louis’ voice took on the scratchy tone it often did when he was crying or had just done so. 

“I would let him have you if it meant I could be in his orbit. My sunshine.” Louis broke into full on sobs. 

“Your sunshine.” Niall’s head poked into the door before tackling Lou to the bed. 

“My moonshine.” He pressed a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“You want to be back?” Louis’ voice was muffled by Niall’s stomach. 

“Slowly. And I want pack time, and Louis and Niall and Louis and Alpha and Niall and Alpha time. And I want to be properly wooed. Better than the first time you did so. I want to have water fights on stage and to have to steal your hoodie because I’m cold and I want Liam to carry me back from the center stage because during at least two shows a week my knees hurt after doing that. And I want Zayn to sing that high note in You and I to me at least once a week. And I want Hazza to dance on me while I'm trying to play guitar.” Niall turned to the alphas. 

“Don’t hurt yourself there, sweetcheeks.” Liam’s face popped out from behind Harry. Zayn’s smile, fond and sweet at his pack. 

“We can do that. All of that and more.” Louis kissed Niall’s knuckles one by one. “But let me love you?”

“You better. Because I love you.” Niall swept his lips across Louis’, “No more hiding, even if you don’t tell the alphas tell me… please.” At the smaller omega’s fervent nodding, Niall kissed him again. 

“To infinity.” _ Kiss _

“To no more bending of the rules.” _ Kiss _

_ “ _ To love.”  _ Kiss _

**Author's Note:**

> So the first and second alpha thing is just a ranking as to who is the most dominant, Zayn then Liam then Harry.
> 
> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
